Average school day
by Ishiko-Riku
Summary: Its Marik's first day at school, and his day will be very intresting


Average school day.

The teacher looked around the classroom. People were sitting in there seats, all calm and courteous except for the 1 person at the back with his feet on the desk and his pinstripe jacket opened to show his white collared silk t-shirt. A vein formed on the top of her head and she looked at the 2 empty desks beside him then back at him. "Mr. Touzoku? Where is Marik and Yami?"

Bakura looked up with a bored expression. "What do you think? They ditched" People glanced at each other while the teacher's vein pulsed. Bakura seemed unfazed, leaning on his chair and putting his hands behind his back. The teacher gave a small sigh. "Whatever Mr. Touzoku. Though you better be on your best behaviour! We got a new student and-" She was stopped mid sentence when she heard a dangerous chuckle emitted from the other student. "Me? Best behaviour?" He smirked sending a chill down everyone's spine. "Seems you don't know me Mrs. Lolanda"

Mrs. Lolanda gulped and walked towards her desk sitting down. She licked her lips and looked down at her papers. "Umm right..." She took a deep breath. "Anyway, our new student has just came from Egypt. He knows nothing of our rules so do be nice class" She shook her head. "Give it up for Marik...Ishtar?" Everyone looked towards the door except one particular student who was finding his hands more interesting then meeting this "new student".

Marik walked in nervously, glancing at everyone in the classroom, and stood in front of the class. "Hello everybody. My name is Marik Ishtar. Its nice to meet you all." Marik gave a deep bow. When he straightened up, he looked at the teacher and quietly said "Sensei, where should I sit?"

Mrs. Lolanda looked at him with a gentle smile. "At least someone in our class has deep respects" She looked around the classroom till her eyes darted to the 2 empty seats and Bakura, who still had his feet on his desk. She sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Ishtar. But you must sit at the back beside Mr. Touzoku there" Whispers filled the class.

"Okay." Marik quickly walked over to his seat, and sat down. His eyes glanced over to the boy next to him, and he noticed he was still more interested in his hands than Marik. Marik turned slightly in his seat and put on a kind smile "Hello, nice to meet you, im Marik Ishtar." He held out his hand and carried on "What's your name?"

Bakura ignored the voice until he heard no response. It was then that he noticed that the boy was talking to him. "What the he-" He turned his head and looked at the boy. He blinked and studies the boy closely, his eyes pulsing when they went lower then back up. He looked at the boy's face. "..." He smirked. "...Bakura Touzoku" He slapped the hand and shook it then pulled away. 'Loser' He thought while going back into posture...Though his eyes said different.

Marik turned back round to his desk 'He's kind of cold' Marik thought to himself, 'but he does seem..intresting..' Marik shrugged and decided it would be a good idea to start listening to the teachers lecture. All through the lesson, his eyes flickered back and forth from him work and to Bakura.

After class, Bakura stood up with a sly grin and walked up to the teacher's desk while everyone started packing. The teacher and him had started to ramble on about something. The teacher seemed rather pissed off though Bakura had played it cool the whole time. He turned and walked to his desk taking his bag and grabbing onto Marik's hand. "Come on shorty" He said in a deep voice. "I'm taking you to the cafeteria~"

Marik quickly grabbed his own bag before Bakura could pull him away from his desk.

"ah!" Marik almost tripped over his own feet at Bakura led him along the hallway. He let out a nervous laugh "Bakura, could we slow down a little..?"

Bakura glanced at him but still kept his pace. "What? Too fast for you?" A small smirk crept onto his lips.

"Well, kind of.. and your not really giving people time to make way for you!" Marik stumbled a little again, and grabbed Bakura's arm with his other hand to steady himself.

Bakura grinned and whirled around. In 4 seconds, Marik was wrapped around his arms, carried bridal style to the way of the cafeteria. "There? Happy?"

Marik gasped a little as he suddenly found himself being carried. He held on tightly to Bakura's shoulders, and avoided eye contact with the other students in the corridor. "You know, you could have just slowed down a little"

Bakura's eyebrow knitted and he smirked once again. "Now where's the fun in that?" People were whispering, glancing at them, hateful stares towards the smaller of the 2. "Why does he get to be in Touzoku-Kun's arms while we have to walk!" Jealously burned their eyes but Bakura paid them no mind and continued to walk to the direction of the cafeteria.

Marik wiggled around "What's so fun about this for you..?" He pouted, staring at Bakura

"Hmm..." Bakura turned a corner walking to one of the abandoned classrooms. He let go of Marik letting him fall to the ground and closed the doors, the lights turned off.

"ouch~!" Marik said as he slowly got up, rubbing his butt. "I thought we were going to the cafeteria? And why did you turn the lights off?" Marik Was now standing up properly, and was looking round to locate where Bakura was.

A deep chuckle was heard but it came out from no where. A sharp hand pushed Marik to the floor onto his knees and hand. A gag was put onto his mouth to keep him from screaming and something was pressed behind him, more like someone. Bakura chuckled into his ear. "Hmm~~ What to do with you?"

Marik's eyes widened, as he tried to call out for someone to help him. Of course the calls just turned to mumbles thanks to the gag.

Bakura laughed and wrapped his arms around the little one, pressing their bodies together harder and moaned. "You cant do anything MY little Egyptian. Your weak. Useless. Pathetic. And right now, all mine..." A hand ran up and down Marik's thigh.

Marik shut his eyes, and held back a moan. 'I wonder if he even knows I'm a guy' Marik thought 'tch, wouldn't be the first time I've been mistaken for a girl'

Bakura leaned back and sat down cross legged, staring at the other one. He leaned down and unzipped Marik's pants starting to pull them down. "Hmm...Perfect view..." He smirked, pulling onto Marik's legs and pulling them towards him.

Marik tried to crawl away from Bakura, but his head hit a table leg before he could get away. 'Never crawl with your eyes closed. Or in the Dark' he thought to himself as he sat up, hoping he wasn't under a table.

Bakura chuckled.. "Such a child..." He took off the gag, certain Marik would not call out for help, stood and dove into his pocket taking out a knife, the cold blade glistening in the dark.

Marik scowled into the Dark "I'm not a child.." Marik mumbled and then stuck his tongue out at where he thought Bakura was.

Bakura walked towards the figure and crouched down. He took the tongue and pulled it a bit. "Watch it. Your tongue might get cut off" He pulled out the knife just inches away from Marik's eyes.

Marik pulled his tongue back inside his mouth and eyed the knife. "w-why did you bring me here?" Marik said, his voice slightly more serious and shaky.

"What do you think?" He moved the knife away from Marik's face. "If you hesitate, your punishment will be more longer, painful and forceful" He swayed the knife back and forth. "But if you obey me then ill take it fast and more gentle" He tipped Marik's chin upwards. "So what will it be?" A small smirk found a way to his lips. "I don't think you would want your little family to miss you~~"

"punishment? What have I done that makes me need punishment!" Marik said, and pulled away from Bakura's touch

Bakura growled lowly. "I told you didn't I?" He smacked Marik's cheek making him fall to the ground. "The reason you need punishment...Hmm..." He crouched down. "...You got near me..." He pulled onto Marik's body and pulled him closer, getting a grip on the other's boxers and before Marik could retort, the boxers were off and Marik was pinned down to the floor.

Marik shut his eyes again, and covered himself with his hands "I-If you didn't want me near you, you could have just ignored me you' know!"

"It was too late" Bakura threw the hands away and stared at the body in front of him. "I already have my eyes set on you..." His eyes filled with lust and he touched Marik's "sensitive spot"

Marik bit his lip to hold in a moan 'I'm not going to let this guy get to me!' Marik thought, as he curled his hands into balls, and tried to keep his breathing at a normal pace.

Bakura laughed cruelly and started to take off his own pants, as well as the boxers. He took Marik and sat him down on his lap, leaning in close and starting to suck on his neck.

Marik shuddered, and his breath hitched. "You wont get anything from this" Marik said "And no doubt some-one will come in here at some point, this school isn't empty."

"Oh I know" He smirked while his grip tightened. "Let them see. I don't care" Bakura let out a small chuckle and help Marik up starting to pull him down. He took a deep breath and started to enter him without any preparations at all.

Marik covered his mouth to muffle a scream, his eyed widened. Marik dropped his head and gripped tightly onto Bakura's shoulders, his nail digging in slightly.

Bakura put his arms on each side of Marik's hips and pressed down, pushing into him quickly all the way.

Marik dug his nails in more, and a small moan slipped past his lips.

Bakura grinned and pulled Marik out of him to the tip then pushed back in, ignoring the pain in his shoulders.

Marik Gasped, then lent forward and slowly Licked Bakura's neck before he dipped his head down and softly bit Bakura's collarbone.

Bakura gave a small moan, thrusting into him fast and quickly.

"Ra, I really shouldn't be enjoying this" Marik panted, pulling Bakura closer to him.

"Hmm...Well that just explains how much of a slut you are" Bakura chuckled cruelly.

He pulled out of him and threw him to the side, crawling over- -dragging him over, he tilted Marik's body a bit, spreading his legs wider and ramming into him hard.

"B-Bakura~" Marik moaned, shutting his eyes and biting his lip to deal with the pain.

"Oh Marik. Oh haa...Marik. Oh fuck..." He moans at his tightness and starts to go slower then faster. "M-Marik ahh!":

"Bakura.. I..Almost" Marik cried out, his breathing growing heavy.

"Marik your so..." He moaned finding that he was getting to his limit. Without any warning, he grabbed onto Marik's hips and slammed inside of him, cumming deep inside of him.

Marik cried out in pain and pleasure as he came, and slowly regained his breathing.

Bakura chuckled quietly and kissed his neck, trailing kisses down until at his collar bone. He nuzzled and then pulled away, laying them both on the cold ground with him on the bottom and Marik laying on top of him. "Are you okay...?"

Marik nuzzled into Bakura's neck "Yea..I'm fine.." Marik jumped at the sound of the school bell going off "B-Bakura, were going to be late for class!"

"So? Who cares?" He smirked and licked Marik's nose. "I sure don't. I don't want to move..." He wrapped his arms around Marik's body.

Marik snuggled closer "We should go to class Bakura. I mean it is my first day." However Marik made no attempt to leave Bakura's hold.

"But..." Bakura frowns slightly and held him closer. "My class is Chemistry...You got math...I don't want to leave you..." He mentally rolled his eyes. 'I sound so corny! FUCKK!'

Marik laughed a little "well, I suppose missing out on math isn't too bad, its the same in every country anyway" Marik smiled and tightened his hold on Bakura

Bakura grinned sheepishly and kissed his cheek. "Hell yeah...Marik~" He purred.

Marik looked at Bakura and smiled. This was going to be one good school year

=]] Yays~ R&R please~ free cookies for all x3

The awesome Bakura was played by: Maskyoursmile

And Marik was played by me =]

Disclaimer: I own nothing~


End file.
